


They Bring Me to You

by Chikabow



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Junggyun and Gyeonghwan go for a drive.





	

The rain had just stopped. The windshield wipers were still in motion, swinging back and forth with the all too familiar rhythm. Gyeonghwan turned the handle several times to make the window go down completely. He crossed his arms on the now smooth surface and laid his head on top. The breeze made his hair rustle and the fringe to sweep away. The old car drove slowly across the wet seaside road allowing Gyeonghwan to feel the sea’s scent contrasting with the wet grass smell coming from the hills on the other side of the road.

Junggyun glanced at Gyeonghwan. He saw a hint of a smile on Gyeonghwan’s lips which made him smile too. He adjusted the volume of the music that played in the background and set his attention back on the road. Gyeonghwan had made a ‘perfect playlist’ for the trip or so he claimed. Junggyun knew that to Gyeonghwan, the soul-filling ballads and slow hip-hop tracks were perfect for any occasion, but at least, he was right about this occasion.

To the east, a wall of lush green grass sprinkled with yellow flowers protected the vast grasslands from the floods and to the west, the Yellow sea sent waves crashing into the beach of dark wet sand. 

Gyeonghwan sat back and put his hand on Junggyun’s which rested on the gear stick and began to slowly caress it until he locked their hands.

“Thanks for driving me out here.” Gyeonghwan said softly.

Junggyun just smiled back at him. Gyeonghwan went back to the sea-staring while unlocking his hand from Junggyun’s in case he needed to change gears but still keeping his hand softly over Junggyun’s.

Not after too long, Junggyun stopped the car in a small improvised parking lot in the entrance of the village. Gyeonghwan was the first to get out of the car closing the door behind him. He opened the trunk to take out a water bottle and an umbrella in case it would start to rain again. Junggyun asked for the bottle after Gyeonghwan was done and drank what was left. He closed the trunk, locked the car and caught up with Gyeonghwan who was staring down the long street that went down the hill to the sea and from which the village was built from. Electricity cables crossed the street from house to house, from pole to pole and many potted plants decorated the sides giving some life to the dark stone houses. Every door was closed and no one was seen outside, presumably, because of the rain. There were some clothes hanging soaked that someone forgot to collect and a bunch of stray cats slept under some kind of cover that they could find.

Junggyun took Gyeonghwan’s hand in his and kissed his cheek. Gyeonghwan responded with a smile. They made their way down the street hand in hand, not saying a word, just enjoying each other’s company and letting in the surrounding scenery.

When they reached the beach Gyeonghwan instinctively let go of Junggyun’s hand and ran, like a child when it sees something exciting, in the direction of the sea, his boots burying ever so slightly with every step. He stopped just where the small waves crashed repeatedly against his boots. The sun was starting to break through the clouds. Junggyun walked towards Gyeonghwan and put his arms on Gyeonghwan’s waist and rested his chin on the other boy’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I pulled together in one night because I missed writing. This happens after my last fic for this pairing but it's somewhat independent. Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading.  
> playlist: http://8tracks.com/kami-s-husband/kkoma-marin


End file.
